Accolade
Accolade war ein Hersteller von Computerspielen. Gegründet wurde das Unternehmen 1984 von Alan Miller und Bob Whitehead, die zuvor Activision verlassen hatten. 1999 wurde das Unternehmen an Infogrames bzw. Atari verkauft. Spiele von Accolade * 4th & Inches 1987 * 4th & Inches Team Construction Disk 1988 * Accolade Comics '' 1987 * ''Accolade In Action '' 1990 * ''Ace of Aces 1986 * Altered Destiny 1990 * Ballz 1994 * Bar Games 1989 * Barkley Shut Up and Jam! 1994 * Battle Isle 2 (PC) 1993 * Big Air (PlayStation) 1998 * Blue Angels: Formation Flight Simulation 1989 * Brett Hull Hockey 95 1994 * Bubble Ghost 1987 * Bubsy 3D: Furbitten Planet 1996 * Bubsy II 1994 * Bubsy in: Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind 1993 * Bubsy in: Fractured Furry Tales 1994 * The Cardinal of the Kremlin 1990 * Combat Cars (Sega Genesis) 1994 * Cyclemania (PC) 1994 * The Cycles: International Grand Prix Racing 1989 * The Dam Busters 1984 * Day of the Viper 1989 * Deadlock: Planetary Conquest (PC) 1996 * Deadlock II: Shrine Wars (PC) 1998 * Don't Go Alone 1989 * Double Dragon (Mega Drive/Genesis) 1992 * The Duel: Test Drive II 1989 * Elvira: Mistress of the Dark 1990 * Elvira II: The Jaws of Cerberus 1991 * Eradicator (PC) 1996 * Fast Break 1988 * Fight Night 1985 * The Game of Harmony 1990 * The Games: Summer Challenge 1991 * The Games: Winter Challenge 1992 * Grand Prix Circuit 1988 * Grand Prix Unlimited 1992 * Gunboat 1990 * Hardball! 1985 * HardBall II 1989 * HardBall III 1992 * HardBall 4 1994 * HardBall 5 1995 * HardBall 6 1998 * HardBall 6 - 2000 Edition 1999 * Hoverforce 1990 * Ishido: The Way of Stones 1990 * Jack Nicklaus 4 1997 * Jack Nicklaus 5 1998 * Jack Nicklaus Golf & Course Design: Signature Edition 1992 * Jack Nicklaus' Greatest 18 Holes of Major Championship Golf 1988 * Jack Nicklaus' Unlimited Golf & Course Design 1990 * Killed Until Dead 1986 * Law of the West 1985 * Les Manley in: Lost in L.A. 1992 * Les Manley in: Search for the King 1990 * Mean 18 1986 * Mike Ditka Power Football 1991 * Mini-Putt 1987 * Pelé II: World Tournament Soccer 1994 * PO'ed 1995 * Power at Sea 1987 * Project: Space Station 1985 * Psi-5 Trading Company 1986 * Rack 'Em 1988 * Redline 1999 * Road & Car 1991 * Serve & Volley 1988 * Slave Zero (PC, Dreamcast) 1999 * Snoopy's Game Club 1992 * Speed Racer * Speed Racer in The Challenge of Racer X * Star Control 1990 * Star Control II 1992 * Star Control 1 & 2 CD Compendium * Star Control 3 1996 * Star Control Collection * Steel Thunder * Stratego * Strike Aces * SunDog: Frozen Legacy * Super Bubsy * Test Drive * Test Drive 4 (PlayStation, PC) * Test Drive 5 (PlayStation, PC) * Test Drive 6 (PlayStation, PC) * Test Drive II Car Disk: Musclecars * Test Drive II Car Disk: The Supercars * Test Drive II Scenery Disk: California Challenge * Test Drive II Scenery Disk: European Challenge * Test Drive II: The Collection * Test Drive III: The Passion * Test Drive Off-Road * Test Drive Off-Road 2 * Test Drive Off-Road 3 * The Third Courier * TKO * The Train: Escape to Normandy * Turrican (Mega Drive/Genesis, TG-16, Game Boy) 1991 * Universal Soldier (Mega Drive/Genesis, Game Boy) 1992 * Unnecessary Roughness * Unnecessary Roughness '95 (PC, Mega Drive/Genesis) * Unnecessary Roughness '96 (PC) * Waxworks (Amiga, DOS) * Warp Speed (Mega Drive/Genesis) * Winter Challenge * Zero Tolerance (Mega Drive/Genesis) * Zyconix Kategorie:Entwickler